Yurei Mizuki
Yurei Mizuki (幽霊ヤマト, Phantom New Moon) is the son of the deceased Kanata Yamato and the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, Madoka Mizuki . He is also a Reikon Kyuuban unlike his father who was completely against it, due to the Ninth Divison Captain, Shiro Kujo biting him in order to save his life when he was younger, however this just awakened his already latent Reikon Kyuuban blood possesed by his father. He lives in Hama Town and attends Ryusei High School along with the Satonaka Twins. Appearance Yurei has fair skin and silver-white hair. He is of fairly tall height and an average build. He usually wears a large red bracelet that he received from a female stranger when he was younger. His usual attire consists of a yellow buttoned shirt along with a blue tie. The tie he wears is just for show as he hates wearing them but thinks that he should keep things that he has a high dislike for close. Over all of this he wears a small blue jacket that has its sleeves always rolled up. Personality Yurei is a very kind person. He makes friends fairly easily and spends a lot of his free time watching old movies learning from them as well. Yurei can also become very serious fairly quickly. The smallest things can cause his personality to switch from a kind older brother type to a cold-hearted killer. When Yurei becomes serious he does not hesistate to do whatever is needed to accomplish what he wants regardless of who gets in his way to try and stop him. History Born to infamous shinigami Kanata Yamato and unknown mother, Yurei has felt a burden to become unlike his father and restore his family legacy. In doing so he has even decided to take on his mother's last name instead. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Eye Of The Forgotten: Yurei has inherited a special trait from his family lineage that his father had kept hiddden. This eye has the power of precognition, giving Yurei a better chance at surviving in battles by predicting the opponent's movement as well as analyzing their abilities Ultimately, it also allows Yurei to realize the desired future out of all the possible futures there are. Consequently, however, the price for those powers is that upon death, the his soul will be absorbed into the eye as it's being passed on to a new bearer. When passed on, no traces of the eye will remain, and his body will appear as though it never had a right eye. This also allows him to adapt and learn new fighting concepts quite quickly. Upon his death, his eye transfered to Haruki Satonaka granting his friend an increase in strength. Great Spiritual Energy: Due to the eye of his family lineage he was granted a great deal of spiritual energy due to the accumatalive souls that have been gathered and their spiritual energies being melded together in his body. However, this also cause his levels to constantly rise and fall due to him not grasping the power of his eye entirely. : Spiritual Shroud: Yurei is capable of using his spiritual energy to conceal his very presence as well as using it convert his body mass into similar properties to that of a ghost. This allows him to phase through objects as well as other people allowing him to possess them for a brief period of time. Expert Swordsmanship Expert: Having watched many videos of sword fights. Yurei has developed a unique fighting style filled with sword strokes and physical strikes as well as using a complicated form of 'gun-kata' when his sword is still in its sealed state. Marksmanship: Yurei has very great skill in marksmanship thanks to the sealed form of his zanpakuto. He is capable of striking a target on the ground directly in the head from a tall building. : Soul Purge Bullets: Yurei's can load his zanpakuto with unique bullets capable of removing a Shinigami soul from their gigai or sending a plus to Soul Society. Hakuda User: In conjuction with his swordplay Yurei is capable of making precise strikes to certain points of his opponent's body in order to throw them off balance. Advanced Growth Rate: His eye allows him to grasp concepts fairly quickly and integrate them into his own vast arsenal. He was capable of connecting to his zanpakuto after seeing the meditation performed only three times. Keen Intellect: The collected knowledge gathered into the eye over the years have granted Yurei a vast amount of knowledge of history as well as great tactical skills although he has yet to be able to tap into its full potential. Zanpakuto Sodateru (育てる, Nourishment) is the name of Yurei's zanpakuto. It is unique in that its sealed state takes the form of a small long-barreled pistol that he hides in his clothing. Shikai: It is released with the command Fight. When released Yurei collapses the gun in his hands and it bursts into a gust of wind and spiritual energy as it reforms into a katana. ''Shikai Special Ability: ''Sodateru's special ability revolves around the manipualtion of wood. He can cause trees to sprout and quickly reach maturity in the area around him that he can control in order to fend off many opponents at once as well as being capable of hiding in the various trees in orderto avoid attacks and detection. These trees cannot be burned by a simple fire or cut down due to being able to reform from the spiritual particles in the air. Yurei can also take some of the energy from the trees that Sodateru creates to heal himself as well. *Yurei causes a mass of wood from the ground to erupt around the opponent's feet; as long as they are within his view he can keep causing it to come around them. He can use it to cause the mass to transform into a collection of spike to pierce their defenses or for slowly dragging them into the ground in order to trap them until they are buried beneath the earth. This technique is mainly used for slowing down a fast moving opponent as well as giving him more materials to use for is techniques. *This creates a small soldier made out of wood. This soldier comes equiped with a spiny sword that is capable of ripping the skin off of its targets. When destroyed Yurei can use the destroyed pieces to create a set of armor for himself. *One of Yurei's more powerful techniques. He creates a tree around his opponent and himself with the branches of the two interconnecting. Once activated both become trapped and drains the spiritual energy of both as Yurei starts to sink the opponent into the ground as he starts to dissolve the tree with the opponent still trapped causing them to dissolve as well. This technique has a great risk as if Yurei's energy levels isn't sufficient enough, he will die as well. Category:Shinigami Category:Reikon Kyuuban Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RazeOfLight Category:Hama Alliance Category:Deceased Category:Former Hama Alliance Members Category:Males Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Character Category:World of the Living Residents Category:World of the Living Resident